Autre royaume
by Azalhon
Summary: Après avoir couru après ce lapin blanc Naruto se retrouva dans un royaume qui était le sien. Un rêve ? Soit, alors vivons ce rêve.


Bonjour, je vous présente ici un loooong prologue sur une nouvelle histoire. J'ai trouvé l'histoire d'un visual novel que j'adore tout bonnement. Je me suis dis que je pouvais en faire une histoire que je m'approprierais de façon à en faire un beau Naru/sasu ahah. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en review !

* * *

Naruto se trouvait assit à son bureau, s'étirant de tout son long, les bras en l'air. Le jour filtré par les persiennes venaient s'étendre sur les bureaux de nouveau vide de l'open space. Chacun de ses collègues étaient rentrés chez eux. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante.

Naruto: Aaaaah j'ai sommeil. C'est vraiment dur de faire deux nuits blanches de suite, _dit-il à lui même en baillant._

Naruto se parlait souvent à lui même lorsqu'il se trouvait seul. Après tout il était tout seul, il pouvait même chanter si ça lui chantait. Il prit le temps de s'affaler sur son siège et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

?: Si tu fais autant d'efforts comme ça tu vas sûrement t'effondre, _dit une voix avec un léger ricanement._

Je me retournai en entendant la voix derrière moi. C'était mon ami d'enfance et mon collègue, Shikamaru.

Naruto: Shikamaru… Pourquoi tu es ici à cette heure-ci? Il est 2h du matin.

Shikamaru: Bonsoir, j'ai fais des heures supp' moi aussi. Est-ce que tu es encore en train de faire le travail d'autres gens à leur place?

Naruto: Non, j'étais en train de préparer les documents pour la réunion de demain.

Shikamaru s'assit sur le bord de mon bureau et me regarda.

Shikamaru: C'est pour ce projet… Tu l'as presque fini ?

Naruto: Ma présentation pour la réunion de demain est importante, alors il faut que j'y travaille encore un peu, histoire de… Tu vois?…

J'essayais de masquer mon anxiété pour ne pas l'inquiéter à son tour. Je tentais de donner un peu de contenance à ma voix, à mon regard. Je baissais les yeux et je sentis tout à coup un tapotement sur ma tête. Sa façon maladroite de me tapoter sur la tête me fit légèrement sourire.

Shikamaru: Laisse-moi t'aider lorsque les temps sont durs. On se connait depuis longtemps après tout. T'aider ne me tuera pas et ça te permettra de te reposer un peu plus, tu crois pas?

Il me caressa légèrement les cheveux puis sa main se dirigea vers ma joue. Je levai la tête et rencontrai son regard. Il me regarda à son tour, gêné.

Shikamaru: Tu te laisserais plus aller si on sortait ensemble…?

Naruto: Shikamaru…

Au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, son téléphone portable sonna. Shikamaru enleva sa main et se redressa.

Shikamaru:… C'est mon tuteur qui m'appelle.

Naruto: Shikamaru… ce…

Shikamaru: Je dois retourner travailler. Bonne chance pour ton travail.

Shikamaru me dit cela tout en me passant quelque chose. Puis, il quitta aussitôt la pièce. Il m'avait passé une cannette de café ainsi que la boisson énergisante que je buvais toujours. Il essaye de me remettre d'aplomb. Merci, Shikamaru…

?: Mon roi…

Naruto: Mmmh…. mmmh?

?: Mon roi…! Réveillez-vous.

Naruto: Je… suis… fatigué…

Quelque chose me secoua et me réveilla. Il y avait un lapin blanc devant mes yeux posé là ou se trouvait Shikamaru quelques minutes ou heures avant.

?: Je t'ai finalement trouvé!

Naruto: Un lapin… qui parle ?

?: Oui je parle mais c'est normal, je suis un lapin.

Naruto: c'est encore un rêve…?

?: Ce n'est pas un rêve. Viens avec moi.

Naruto: Je dois vite me lever…

?: … Bon, je n'ai pas le choix…

Il poussa un soupir et se précipita avec une pile de documents en mains.

Naruto: Ah! Attends!

Il m'avait prises les documents si importants pour la réunion de demain. Je me mis à la poursuite du lapin blanc. Au moment où je sautais sur le plancher du bureau… Quelque chose d'étrange m'arriva, tout devint tout noir.

Naruto: Hein? Aaaah….

Ce n'était pas du tout le plancher. Je plongeais dans les ténèbres comme si j'étais aspiré.

?: Hugh !

Je m'étais finalement pas fait aussi mal que je le pensais. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, quelqu'un m'avait rattrapé dans ses bras. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux mi court brun clair, aux yeux vert, la peau très légèrement hâlée.

On m'a aidé? Maistout ceci est un rêve? Au moment où je pensais cela, on me jeta violemment par terre.

Naruto: Aieuh.

Je me massais les fesses en atterrissant par terre. Lorsqu'on m'attrapa le menton et qu'on me levait la tête son visage était alors si proche du mien.

?: T'es qui, toi ? Dis-moi ton nom.

Naruto: Et toi, t'es qui?!

?: Allez, Réponds-moi et vite.

Naruto: Je…. Naruto… Je t'ai dit mon nom, dis-moi le tien…

Saï: Je me nomme Saï.

Naruto: Comment ?

Saï: C'est mon nom. Tu es.. Je vois.

Saï plissa les yeux comme pour me détailler dans les moindres détails. Il enleva sa main de mon menton et la tendit vers moi.

Naruto: Enchanté.

Hésitant, je pris sa main lorsque j'entendis une autre voix de loin.

?: Maître Saï!

Je regardais alors dans la direction de la voix. Cette voix appartenait à un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde platine en bataille et au regard bleu azur tout comme le mien. Il se précipita vers moi.

?: Le roi est de retour. Viens donc la chercher avec moi…

Il me regarda tout en me parlant. A ce moment-là, ses yeux clair brillèrent et il me sourit.

?: Mon roi! Vus êtes donc ici… Mais je suis heureux de vous avoir trouvé.

J'écarquilla les yeux, que m'arrivait-il si soudainement. Moi, un roi?

Sasuke: Je m'appelle Sasuke. Me ferez-vous le plaisir de me donner votre nom ?

Naruto: Je m'appelle Naruto. Mais je…

Sasuke me coupa la parole

Sasuke: C'est vraiment un honneur de vous rencontrer, roi Naruto.

Mais… je ne comprenais pas…

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, il prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne et m'embrassa sur le dos de la main. C'était un geste tellement délicat que j'en restais sans voix.

Sasuke: Je vous cherche depuis si longtemps.

Sasuke se releva de manière élégante et me reprit gentiment par la main.

Sasuke: Je vais vous faire visiter le château.

Je le suivais sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait, qui était ces deux là? Et le lapin qu'était-il devenu ? Il était tout de même parti avec tout mes documents avant que je ne… Cela doit être un rêve, il faut que je me ressaisisse… Et puis après tout… mieux vaut se laisser porter puisque ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il n'y a rien de mal à rêver de la sorte.

Sasuke: Roi Naruto ?

Je n'avais pas remarquer que je m'étais arrêter en réfléchissant.

Naruto: Non ce n'est rien, allons-y.

Sasuke me sourit, l'air heureux. Son sourire était si chaleureux, si doux. Je me dirigeai alors vers le chateau, escorté par lui. Je traversa l'allée, tout était si parfait. Les fleurs étaient si belles, les haies parfaitement taillées, il n'y avait rien qui dépassait. Je vis les jardiniers s'affairés au loin sur des arbustes et certains carrés de fleurs. Puis nous traversions l'entrée, sublime, chaque couloir que nous traversions, chaque pièce que nous visitions était si belle, si élégamment décorées.

Sasuke m'invita à entré dans une chambre, il y avait un bureau, un grand lit aux draps bleu clair, les rideaux étaient du même bleu. Je ne remarqua pas de suite un jeune homme là où Sasuke m'avait emmené. Il portait curieusement des oreilles de lapin. Au moment où j'entrai, ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux.

?: Dieu soit loué! Vous êtes venu ici sain et sauf.

Il sautilla vers moi et me sourit de façon innocente. Il ressemblait étrangement au lapin qui m'avait pris mes documents. Je me retourna vers Sasuke, le regard interrogateur mais je n'avais pas eu le besoin de lui poser la question qu'il y répondit instinctivement. Son sourire chaleureux m'apaisa un peu.

Sasuke: Il va tout vous expliquer.

Naruto: Très… Très bien.

Harold: Merci beaucoup, Prince Sasuke. Je me nomme Harold. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je serai votre intendant désormais.

Harold sourit et me salua.

On me dit que j'étais un roi et maintenant j'avais un intendant. Et Sasuke était un prince ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qu'on me disait depuis tout à l'heure malgré que ce soit que ce soit un rêve.

Naruto: Euh… Harold… Tu es mon intendant… Et je suis le roi…?

Harold: Oui, c'est bien cela, vous êtes le roi. Y a t'il quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Naruto: C'est plutôt extraordinaire comme rêve mais c'est bien pour cela que c'est un rêve.

Je murmurai cela pour moi-même et Harold battit des paupières, l'air surpris.

Harold: Mais non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Naruto: Hein mais je…. Je suis tombé dans un trou après avoir suivi un lapin. Maintenant je suis devenu un roi. Cela ne peut être qu'un rêve.

Harold: Je suppose.

Les oreilles blanche d'Harold se dressèrent. On dirait qu'il était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose.

Harold: Et si c'était vraiment un rêve. Vous vous seriez sûrement réveillé depuis longtemps, vous ne pensez pas?

Naruto: Je suppose. J'aimerais me réveillez maintenant.

Harold: Il faut faire vos débuts en tant que roi maintenant. Est-ce que vous voulez bien coopérer avec moi jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveillez ?

Naruto: D'accord.

Harold: Merci beaucoup. Et si on vous habillait maintenant ?

Harold me montra des habits qu'il avait préparé, soigneusement pliés et disposés sur le lit. Ils semblaient si luxueux, si habilement fait. C'est fou comme tout semblait parfait dans ce rêve. Je m'habilla maladroitement, je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de vêtements. La porte s'ouvrit lors que je peinais à les mettre. Des pas approchèrent de moi. C'était sans doute Harold.

Naruto: Harold, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me changer. Je n'y arrive pas seul.

?: …

Naruto: Harold ?

C'était bien étrange de ne pas avoir de réponse et lorsque je me retourna je vis un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge foncés. Je pouvais voir un regard aux yeux vert jaune à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires. quelques mèches blanches couraient le long de sa tignasse rouge. C'était plutôt inhabituelle mais assez plaisant je l'avoue.

?: … Je t'ai attrapé.

Tout à coup, on m'enlaça par derrière.

Naruto: Aaaah!

?: Tu es le roi ?Tu es vraiment mignon, dis-moi ton nom.

Naruto: Mais tu es qui toi d'abord ?

Shino: Je m'appelle Shino. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Chaque fois qu'il murmurait, je sentis son souffle dans mon oreille et mes épaules tremblèrent.

Shino: Tu veux bien me dire ton nom ?

Naruto: Naruto… C'est Naruto.

Shino: Naruto? C'est mignon. Je vais t'aider à t'habiller. Je suis doué pour ça.

Naruto: Que….?

Shino: Laisse toi faire c'est bon, je ne vais rien faire d'étrange !

Oui, comme m'enlacer par derrière pensais-je. Je sentis ses doigts un peu froid sur ma peau. Ils glissèrent jusqu'à mes épaules. Un léger frisson suivait chacun des mouvements de ses doigts. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Naruto:Lâchez-moi!

Au moment où je m'échappai des bras de Shino, je tapais dans quelque chose qui se trouvait près de moi. Un grand son résonna et peu après, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Sasuke: Roi Naruto…, est-ce que tout va bien?

Naruto: Sasuke!

J'étais soulagé de voir un visage familier. Je me précipitais alors vers Sasuke.

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Naruto: Shino a…

Shino: J'imagine que je l'ai surpris en entrant tout à coup ici. J'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal alors qu'il était en train de se changer.

Sasuke: Alors c'était ça?

Shino eu un sourire inapproprié que seul moi remarqua. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de douter de son mensonge.

Sasuke: Vos habits sont tout froissés. Je vais vous aider.

Sasuke m'aida à remettre mes habits comme il faut avec délicatesse. Je ne détestais étrangement pas cela, j'appréciais chacun de ses touchers.

Naruto: Merci beaucoup.

Sasuke: Mais ce n'est rien.

Sasuke me regarda et me fit un sourire chaleureux.

Sasuke: Vous êtes vraiment beau, beaucoup plus habillé comme cela.

Il mit alors la paume de sa main sur ma joue. Je ferma les yeux un instant, le temps d'apprécier le contact de sa main sur ma joue. Il s'approcha de moi en me faisant un ou doux sourire de nouveau. Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges. Il passa alors sa main de ma joue à mes cheveux.

Sasuke: Vous êtes vraiment ….

Sasuke baissa les yeux, puis m'embrassa sur les cheveux.

Naruto: Je…

Shino: Tu réagis bien différemment avec lui qu'avec moi.

Je ne pu retirer mon regard d'Sasuke quand bien même les paroles amusées de Shino. Je regarda tout de même de côté. Shino semblait insatisfait lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi.

Shino: Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu veux bien avoir cette attitude avec Sasuke et pas avec moi?

Je me raidis alors lorsqu'il tendit sa main vers moi.

?: Tu devrais arrêter ça.

Quelqu'un attrapa le bras de Shino.

?: Tu lui fais peur.

On regarda alors tous les trois le jeune homme. C'était un homme comme Harold, il avait des oreilles d'animal. Ses cheveux bleu nuit laissait apparaitre des oreilles de renard ou de chien, je ne savais pas trop.

?: Tu lui fais peur alors arrête.

Shino sembla irrité par ses paroles. Il pesta et obéit à cet inconnu. Il lui adressa un léger signe de main.

Sasuke: Kiba, depuis quand es-tu là?

Kiba: La porte était ouverte.

Kiba était en train de me regarder. Son regard perçant et je restais figée.

Kiba: Je m'appelle Kiba Fenril.

Contrairement à son apparence un peu sauvage, sa voix était plutôt douce.

Kiba: Enchanté, mon roi.

Naruto: Oh oui… Enchantée également.

Je lui serrai la main qu'il me tendait. La chaleur de sa main était si rassurante. Une grosse cloche se fit entendre à l'intérieur du chateau.

Kiba: C'est l'heure. On dirait que tu es fin prêt pour tes débuts.

Nous quittons tous la chambre après avoir entendu la cloche sonnée. On se dirigea tous les quatre vers le lieu de présentation. C'était un grand hall, le sol était dallé de rouge brillant, notre reflet se reflétait nettement. Depuis le début se fut la première fois que je me vis. Les grands lustres éclairaient le hall, beaucoup de monde y était présent.

Sasuke: Tout le monde est déjà là.

Naruto: Tout le monde?

Je suivis le regard d'Sasuke qui se baladaient d'invité en invité. Je vis quelques hommes se rassemblés. Il y avait Harold et le premier homme qui m'avait sauvé, Leonhard, parmi eux. Harold courut vers moi lorsqu'il me vit. Je tournais la tête vers lui.

Harold: Roi Naruto! _Dit-il le regard inquiet et les oreilles baissées_. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous accompagner.

Naruto: Tout va bien, merci. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je posa ma main sur l'épaule d'Harold comme pour le conforter, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Parfois il semblait l'air d'un enfant si mignon. Mon coeur manquait un battement quand il avait cette tête. Quelqu'un entra alors dans mon champs de vision, tiens… C'est Shikamaru?! Un homme ayant la même allure et le même visage que Shikamaru était appuyé contre le mur. C'était clairement mon collègue et ami d'enfance, Shikamaru. Comment une telle ressemblance….

Naruto: Attendez un instant.

Tous me fixèrent tandis que j'avais les yeux posés sur Shikamaru, en me dirigeant vers lui doucement. Ses cheveux et la couleur de ses yeux sont différents mais j'en suis sûr c'est bel et bien lui. C'est Shikamaru, c'est lui!

Naruto: Tu es bien.. Shikamaru?

?: …

Shikamaru leva la tête lorsque je m'approchai de lui mais il détourna aussitôt le regard comme s'il n'était pas intéressé.

Naruto: Attends ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ?

?: Ne parle pas.

Naruto… Mais! Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

Même si c'était qu'un rêve. C'était un peu un choc d'être traité de cette façon par lui. Malgré ma question il m'ignora de nouveau. J'étais un peu déprimé lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi. Je me retourna et vis un homme qui se tenait debout parmi tous les autres.

?: Il est probablement nerveux de se trouver devant le roi.

Naruto: Qui es-tu ?

Neji: Neji, mon roi, enchanté.

Naruto: De même, en le saluant.

A ce moment là il m'attrapa le menton et tourna ma tête vers lui.

Naruto: Que?!

Neji: Il est vraiment horrible d'ignorer un si beau prince mais ne sois pas triste. Je te traiterai bien…

Neji approcha son beau visage du mien. C'était tellement soudain que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il est tellement près… Je ferma les yeux… Et à ce moment-là un bruit sourd se fit entendre près de moi. Cela nous surprit et on se tourna tous vers là d'où venait le bruit. Je vis alors Shikamaru l'air furieux qui avait tapé du poing sur le mur. Il semblait vraiment contrarié.

Neji: C'est pas beau d'être jaloux.

?: Tais-toi et ne le touche pas!

Neji: Tu vois? Tu es vraiment jaloux.

?: Ne te méprends pas!

Harold: Prince Shikamaru, Prince Neji, veuillez vous calmer s'il vous plaît…! _Dit-il tout en se mettant entre_ _Neji_ _et_ _Shikamaru_ _._ C'est tout aussi confus pour le roi.

Que… Harold l'avait bien appelé Shikamaru, je n'étais pas fou, c'est vraiment lui ? Alors comme cela ce faisait-il qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas et qu'il agisse de la sorte.

Neji: Oui… Je m'excuse mon roi.

Shikamaru: Pfff… Cela n'a pas commencé alors qu'il est déjà là.

Harold: On attend encore quelqu'un. Prince Orochimaru…

Shikamaru regarda la porte, l'air boudeur. Qu'avait-il ?

Naruto: Orochimaru …?

Il apparu au même moment où l'on prononçait son nom. La porte s'ouvrit avec force. C'était un homme grand habillé de blanc et vert. Ses longs cheveux gris clair accentuait son regard aux yeux rouge. On aurait presque pu dire un vampire. Sa froide chevelure argentée dansait dans le vent. Il s'approcha de moi. Son regard fier me submergea et je me sentis mal à l'aise, son regard me glaça le dos. Orochimaru retroussa ses lèvres et ricana.

Orochimaru: C'est donc lui…. _d'un ton dédaigneux_. Pff, je ne vis pas de roi, juste un garçon ordinaire. Au fait je me nomme Orochimaru Hubert.

Naruto: Pardon?! Si c'est la première chose que tu dis en rencontrant quelqu'un, c'est vraiment rude… _lui dis-je violemment._ Votre nom m'importe peu.

Orochimaru: Tu ne t'es pas présenté non plus.

Naruto: Naruto.

Orochimaru: Je t'appellerai comme ça si je m'en souviens.

Harold: On dirait que vous avez fait connaissance, _en se jetant entre_ _Orochimaru_ _et moi comme s'il voulait me protéger de lui. Il m'adressa un regard désolé._

Harold: Puis-je avoir la couronne pour ses débuts ?

Orochimaru: Oui, bien sûr mais… _en sortant la couronne sans la donner à Harold._ Je l'ai fait faire avec les plus beaux apparats qu'il soit lorsque j'ai appris le retour du roi malheureusement je ne pense pas qu'elle lui ira.

Il me ria au nez et je sentis une douleur dans la poitrine. Bien que ce soit un rêve on ne m'avait jamais autant manqué de respect qu'à ce moment.

Harold: Prince Orochimaru, veuillez ne pas parler de cette façon. Même si vous êtes un prince, je ne tolèrerai pas ce langage à l'encontre du roi.

Il parla d'un ton dur que je ne lui avais jamais entendu jusqu'à présent et il arrêta Orochimaru. Orochimaru était mécontent mais lui jeta la couronne.

Harold: Bien, nous pouvons commencer. _en rattrapant de justesse la couronne._ Roi Naruto, par ici je vous pris. Vous êtes un magnifique roi, n'écoutez pas Orochimaru s'il vous plait. Prenez confiance en vous, _dit-il en me tendant la main._

Naruto: Bien…

Contrairement à Orochimaru il m'encouragea gentiment. Puis je m'avançai sur la scène. Tout le monde me regarda alors, je sentis le stress monté en moi mais je me rappela les paroles d'Harold.

Harold: Cette sombre et longue période sans roi est sur le point de se terminer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que vous étiez absent.

Harold prit la couronne précautionneusement entre ses mains et la leva au-dessus de ma tête. Je me sentais réellement comme dans un rêve. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un roi.

Harold: Je proclame maintenant que l'espoir est revenu sur notre pays avec le retour de notre roi. Roi Naruto, je vous offre cette couronne

Naruto: Si je peux rester dans ce rdv merveilleux, être un roi ne sera pas une si mauvaise expérience.

Harold: Roi Naruto, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, me dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

C'était tout à fait l'opposé de ce que je ressentais.

Harold: Dans le but de gouverner ce pays et ce royaume, vous devez choisir un partenaire.

Naruto: Que? Quoi? Mais…

Harold: En vous liant avec votre partenaire, vous pourrez obtenir vos pouvoirs réels pour la première fois. Donc j'aimerai que vous vous trouviez le partenaire qui soit le plus adéquat pour vous.

Naruto: Très bien…

Même si c'était un rêve, l'expression sérieuse d'Harold me transporta dans la conversation. J'étais franchement choquée de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Ce rêve me donnait plusieurs options.

Naruto: Dois-je choisir dés maintenant ?

Harold: Non, vous n'avez pas à décider tout de suite.

Naruto: Je vois.

Du coup, c'est bien comme ça, non ? Le silence retomba. Harold n'était pas celui qui le rompit mais ce fu Saï.

Saï: La cérémonie est terminée?

Harold: Oui, mais…

Avant qu'Harold ne puisse dire quelque chose, Saï quitta en premier la pièce. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas encore pu le remercier. Je descendis de l'estrade en faisant attention de ne pas tomber et suivit Saï en lui courant après dans le couloir. Je le vis tourner à l'angle et je l'appelai précipitamment.

Naruto: Leo…. Saï!

Lorsqu'il me vit, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il s'arrêta.

Naruto: Je ne t'ai pas remercié alors… Merci de m'avoir secouru.

Saï: Tu m'as couru après pour me dire ça?

Naruto: Eh bien oui… J'aimerais te retourner la pareille mais on est dans un rêve alors…

Saï: Un rêve? Dit-il en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

Je sentis alors son regard vaguer derrière moi.

Saï: Kiba…

Kiba: Harold est en panique. Tu devrais revenir.

Kiba s'arrêta de parler et il nous regarda tour à tour, Saï et moi.

Kiba: Tu as choisi Leon ?

Naruto: Leon? Non!

Saï: Il ne m'a pas choisi.

Saï abrégea et renia avant même que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Saï: Bien sûr… Il ne me choisira jamais, dit-il à voix basse comme pour lui même et quitta les lieux.

Kiba: Si tu ne vas pas le choisir, tu devrais mieux de me choisir.

Naruto: Mais ?

J'étais tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire que, lorsque je tournai mon regard vers lui, il mit son bras autour de mes hanches.

Kiba: J'ai eu un coup de foudre depuis la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, me dit-il en chuchotant et me lécha légèrement l'oreille.

Harold: Roi Naruto !

Harold apparu derrière moi. Lorsque je vis sa silhouette, Kiba se détacha rapidement de moi. Sauvé par Harold !

Harold: Oh je vois que vous étiez avec Kiba. Vous aviez fini?

Kiba: Oui…

Harold: Dans ce cas…

Harold me prit la main et m'emmena.

Harold: Vous avez des devoirs à remplir à partir de maintenant.

Naruto: Quels devoirs?

Je croyais que j'avais fait tout ce que je devais faire lors de la présentation. Harold s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi et me dit 'Vous connecter à ce monde.' Qu'est ce que ça signifiait me connecter ? Harold m'emmena à l'extérieur du chateau, sous les voutes. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs de marbre et m'invita à faire de même. Il se pencha, regarda par terre, il avait l'air sérieux.

Harold: Est-ce que vous comprenez pourquoi ?

Naruto: Eh bien dans mon rêve je suis censé gouverner ce monde ?

Harold: Le roi de ce monde doit être connecté à l'autre monde.

Naruto: Je dois stabiliser la porte entre les deux ?

Harold: Oui.

Sans prêter attention à Harold qui faisait de son mieux pour tout m'expliquer, je m'imaginais faire un lien comme dans les films de sciences-fictions que j'avais l'habitude d'aller voir avec Shikamaru. Harold me prit les deux mains et les serra.

Harold: Vous avez été déconnecté de ce monde et vos pouvoirs se sont affaiblis. C'est pourquoi il est possible de les connecter tous en même temps. Cette situation pourra se réparer si vous vous connectez petit à petit.

Naruto: Ok.

Harold: La première chose à faire est d'augmenter vos pouvoirs.

Sans savoir pourquoi je me prenais à vouloir sauver les gens de ce monde comme si cela importait autant que ma propre vie. Je m'étais pris d'affection pour Harold ainsi que pour Sasuke, ils étaient si.. Gentil, affectueux avec moi.

Harold leva ma main, et m'embrassa sur l'annulaire.

Harold: Je peux sentir votre désir de vouloir aider ce pays. Cependant, il en faudra plus. Voulez-vous bien prêter votre force pour ce royaume?

Naruto: Si vous me promettez de rester à mes côtés, je vous prêterais main forte.

Harold: Vous avez juste à garder en vous ce désir de nous aider. La force de vos sentiments est votre véritable pouvoir. Je vous aiderai à les ravoir, _puis il dit en chuchotant_ , je resterai aussi à vos côtés.

Je me sens si léger aux côté d'Harold, même si j'étais dans un rêve, j'aimais sa présence. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être un morceau de viande, ou quelque chose de déplaisant près de lui. J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas un rêve bien que ma raison ne faisait que me répéter que c'en était un. Ou peut-être se sentiment de légèreté provenait de ces fameux pouvoirs qui s'éveillaient en moi.

Harold se leva et me tendis la main comme pour m'emmener quelque part, main que je lui prise sans me poser de question, j'avais confiance en lui. Il se mit en route en sautillant, bien que la plupart du temps il marchait normalement il s'était mis à sautiller. Ce qui lui donnait un air de lapin mignon de dos. Quelques mètres plus loin se dressant un grand temple élégant. Harold poussa la porte et m'invita à entrer. J'entrais dans ce temple afin de remplir mon devoir et je vis un grand cercle magnifique à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Harold et moi. C'était un endroit plutôt calme. Je suivis Harold et la cérémonie continua son cours. Harold me tendis une pierre.

Harold: Prenez cette pierre magique mon roi et allez au centre du cercle.

Tout cela semblait si réel. J'entrais dans le cercle comme il me dit de le faire avec une certaine boule au ventre. Au moment où j'entrais, mon corps devint un peu lourd.

Harold: Répéter le sort après moi.

Naruto: D'accord.

Je consentis et Harold commença à réciter le sort. Je le répéta après lui. L'étrange motif dessine sur le sol commença à devenir bleu. Je sentis une chaleur apparaitre. On dirait que je suis en train de flotter. Puis au moment où le sort fut fini je sens mon corps être pris d'assaut des quatre coins de la pièce. Puis, plusieurs images me traversèrent la tête, comme des images de ce pays… Des mots me vinrent en même temps à l'esprit. Harold paniqua.

Harold: Oh non! Le pouvoir est maintenant hors de contrôle!

J'entendis les cris d'Harold au loin. Mon corps était tellement lourd et je pouvais à peine respirer. Je m'effondrai tout en gardant la pierre magique en main. J'avais tant de mal à respirer. Je commençais à perdre conscience. J'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui couvre au loin.

?: Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Cette voix n'était pas celle d'Harold, mais de qui ? La personne m'enlaça alors que je m'effondrai puis me déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Un doux pouvoir passa à travers mes lèvres. Lorsque je fus capable de respirer de nouveau, tout mon pouvoir quitta mon corps. Je perdis conscience et tomba dans un profond sommeil.


End file.
